User talk:Misch60
Reply Yep, I agree on that as well, to clean up everything. Broken/Red links and duplicated files are ones that I can think of right now that can be cleaned up as well. However, they are more difficult to find since they don't have a page for references like the broken redirects one.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:12, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Wow, that was fast. I guess the blog deletion along with the comments really helped.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:17, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, I will check that link out as well.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:22, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Seems it is not possible to edit comments on User blog:Fubuki風吹/Most Strongest Hissatsu Picture V2, it might be better then to delete them.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:38, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Deleting them it is. I thought it was just me as well~ If we come across more blogs like that, I guess we can delete the comments as well. I kinda doubt that anyone is going to check out the blogs that are a few years old.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:42, June 1, 2017 (UTC) You can delete them? I always get linked to the deleted blog.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:50, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Ahah, thanks!--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, the wiki looks cleaner like this~ I see though most of the wanted pages are from the navigations though, I think it is better to remove that bit from the main template if I am able to find that part in the template though, it is quite complex.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 21:33, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Same here, these complex templates aren't my expertise either. We might have to skip them for now.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:53, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Yep, I agree.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:07, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I actually haven't tried that. You could try it out and see if it works~ I actually don't know why it didn't deleted the comments as the blog was deleted, kinda weird.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 18:45, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I tried to restore the blog as well but I failed as well unfortunately.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:36, June 4, 2017 (UTC) I will delete some as well if I come across some of them.--'Lordranged7' Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 10:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Zeus Members Tables Hey Misch. I was thinking about changing the tables in all the Taisen route lists to something like this. It adss the different routes in the TOC and also eliminates the need to use tabbers, which we should be avoiding because they break in mobile view. On another note, shouldn't the page titles be changed to something like List of taisen routes in Inazuma Eleven instead of subpages? Let me know what you think - june, 09:11, 06/23/17 :It should be fine since we are adding headers to each of the routes, so it will be easier to navigate. The reason why I asked for the pages to be renamed was so that they are consistent with other lists. If navigation is why you want the titles to be inconsistent, we can easily add a navbox. - june, 07:29, 06/27/17 ::Of course. I can create the navboxes and you can rename the pages? I'll also start updating the tables with template:route june, 07:51, 06/27/17 :::Thank you so much! If you're free, you can also switch the tables to Template:Route. I have provided an example on the template page, so that should help you june, 09:06, 06/27/17 ::::That's interesting. I hadn't considered that when I made the template. I'll see what I can do 暁光, 09:31, 06/28/17 :::::I've added the functionality and explained how to use it on the template page. Let me know if there's something about it that you don't understand or if it's causing issues 暁光, 10:53, 06/28/17 (reset indent) Here's a simple hack to make it work: use order/misc in this way - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item }} - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item }} The important part here is - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item which adds another row after the last row added by order/misc, so you can repeat that for multiple continuous rows. Just remember to use it as is after the last misc item without a comma and it should be fine 暁光, 02:29, 06/29/17 :Do something like this - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Soyokaze Step ,Box, Energy Shoes - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zigzag Spark }} :which will produce - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Soyokaze Step ,Box, Energy Shoes - !colspan="3" Stop colspan="2" Win S-rank so far - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Zigzag Spark }} :Essentially, this part - !colspan="3" Box colspan="2" Item :will add another row anywhere you want, so you can have multiple rows, one after the other. Just remember to add a newline before the comma 暁光, 11:41, 06/30/17 ::There's not an easy way to do it. However, you can try doing what I have done here: use Template:tt along with a tag 暁光, 05:12, 07/01/17 :::Great! I'll adjust the headers a bit and start working on the navigation template right away. And haha, no problem. I've created this category to make tracking pages simpler, but let me know if there are scout articles from IE3 that need an image. I'll be happy to help 暁光, 01:25, 07/06/17 Michinari Tatsuya I have a question for you, admin-senpai. Isn't Inakuni Raimon's captain's name Michinari Tatsuya? AkiraYukiko (talk) 03:43, June 28, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko Wow, I didn't know. Why did they change his name? AkiraYukiko (talk) 07:43, June 28, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko Well, that's what I think too. AkiraYukiko (talk) 07:57, June 28, 2017 (UTC)AkiraYukiko